Finding the Staff
by ARAAW
Summary: One day a girl found a staff laying in her backyard. When the winter spirit comes to get it back will they end up fighting or will they become friends. Rated t for freedom
1. Chapter 1

**First Rise of the Guardians fanfic. I do not own Rise of the guardians**

* * *

I heard bells. My puppy wanted to go outside. I got out of my spot from the couch. I walked over to the door with my phone in hand. I took my phone every where.

I opened the door to the backyard for my puppy, Rock. I felt the cold winter air hit my face. It was freezing, but I didn't care. It felt cold enough to freeze water. I left the door open.

I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a plastic red bowl. I took it over to the sink. I filled it up with cold water. I set it down on the counter.

I looked at what I was wearing. A oversizewhite t-shirt from my mom and pajama short bottoms that were dark blue with pink hearts and no socks or shoes.

Was I really about to go outside. Well I was just going to put the bowl of water on the grill and go back in. I'll be fine. I grabbed the bowl and headed out.

I put my foot on the ice cold ground. It will only be a 2 minute walk. I went out completely. I set the bowl on the grill. I saw a staff like looking stick. It looked cool. I picked it up. I must have fallen from a tree. It was freezing. It must have been cause it was freezing out here.

Rock came up to me and tried to take it from me. I put the stick above my head. I wouldn't be able to keep it out here. I took the stick inside. I also closed the door. Rock was still running around outside.

I took the stick to my room and wrapped it up in a old bed sheet I don't use anymore. It felt like the tempture dropped. Weird.I left the room and went back down to the door. Rick was sitting by it wanting to come in. I opened the door and the silly choclate brown puppy ran in and ran towards his water bowl. I laughed at him. I just loved this puppy. He was so silly.

* * *

**Ya I know it's short. I would love it if you reviewed so review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now you get to find the name of the mystery person. **

* * *

My puppy feel asleep and my brother was playing a video game. I was in my room talking to my best friend, Raven over the phone.

"You went outside barefooted! Cymbeline, did you finally lose it?" Raven asked.

"No. Why do you think that? Your going crazy over Jack Frost. Even if you did meet him, he would run away from some crazy fan-girl." I told her.

"I am not some crazy fan-girl." She protested.

"Oh, When I meet Jack Frost he will love me more than anything. He is sooooo dreamy." I mocked.

"Shut up."

"NUEVE, Diez, Once, Doce, Treece." I said.

"Really? Just really?" Raven asked annoyed.

"Yes."

"Wow. I heard it was gonna get colder outside."

"Colder than 25 degrees?" I asked.

"Ya, It's gonna be 13 degrees tomorrow and it's gonna snow." She told me.

"It has to snow." I said with glee.

"I know."

"I can't wait to make a painting with the snow and my water guns. You have to help me with it."

"I can't. I have to look out for Jack Frost."

"And you say your not crazy?" I asked in a joking tone.

"Shut up."

"Nueve, Diez, Once, Doce-" I said but got cut off.

"Quit that."

"NUEVE!" I sang.

"My EAR!" She yelled back. I laughed at her. "Not funny."

"Ya, it is."

"Whatever. If it snows tomorrow do you think they will cancel school? She asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Then there is no point of asking?" I told her.

"Good point. Why did you go outside barefooted?" She asked.

"I was too lazy to put shoes on." I told her.

"You are weird." I told her.

"Am not."

"Whatever floats your boat." I said knowing it would take a while for her to know what I said.

"HEY!" She said a few moments later. I busted out laughing. "That's not funny." she complained.

"It is!" I heard footsteps. I looked behind me to find my puppy walking into my room. I smiled. "We woke up Rock." I told her. She laughed.

Rock went over to a pile of stuffed animals from when I was five and laid down in them.

"I got to go." I told Raven.

"Okay. Bye Cymbeline."

"Byezzzzzzz." I hung up and put the phone in my pocket.

I walked over to my puppy Rock. He looked up at me. He had his me-tired face. I rubbed his back. "It's okay go to sleep buddy." I told him calmly. He fell back to sleep.

I went over to my bed. I sat down. Okay I laid down. I put my headphones on. I went on Pandora. Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson came on. I laid there and listened to the music. I ended up falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 4

I woke up in the middle of the night to footsteps. I shot up out of my bed. I bent over and grabbed a baseball bat.

I looked to my window. It was open. "You have five seconds to tell me who you are before i swing." I said aloud.

"Jack Frost." I heard the person say.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" I said getting really to swing the bat. No one breaks into my house.

"Just put the bat down and I can prove it." The moon light hit the person. He was standing near the stick I found. His was white. His eyes were a beautiful ice blue. He caught me staring at him. A smile came a upon his face that would make any girl melt. I put the bat down some but still had it at ready just in case. He grabbed the stick.

"What do you need the stick for?" I asked.

"First it's my staff and its for this." He touched my wall with the staff and frost grew on the wall.

"Woah." I said. "You really are Jack Frost." Raven would kill to be here with me. Then go crazy. Well she would go fan girl crazy.

"I never got your name."

"It's Cymbeline." I told the winter spirit while looking at the frost on my wall.

"It's a nice name."

"Thanks." I walked over to the wall with the frost.

"I'm guessing you like it." He said now standing next to me.

"More like love it. It's beautiful." I put my hand on the frost. I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it but i have to go." I turned around.

"Maybe I'll see you again." I told him.

Then smile came back on his face. "Hopefully you won't have that bat. Maybe I will see you again." He went over to my window. "Bye."

"Bye." Jack left out my window. That was the first time i ever saw Jack Frost.


	4. Chapter 5

**Okay crazy story time. So i was walking to school today and there was no way of me getting hit with a snowball. So I'm just walking and BAM! I get hit in the leg with a snowball. I looked around and no one was there. I thought to my self "that was weird." I kept walking to school then BAM! Once again i was snowball attacked. I can't think of a scientific answer so till then I AM WATCHING OUT FOR JACK!  
**

**Well i forgot to say the birthday. March 17th is close but not it.  
**

* * *

It has been a week since i last saw the winter spirit. We were in a blizzard. With all this snow I was sure I would see him. I haven't seen him since he came into my room.

I was walking in two feet of snow back to my house. I had to go to the shed to get some firewood for our fire place. I sneezed.

"Bless you." I heard voice said.

"Thank you." WAIT! I knew that voice! I turned around. "Jack!" I said with a smile dropping the fire wood.

"Well someone missed me." He said with that stupid smile of his.

"I did not miss you. I had- okay missed you." I said losing my smile now. He laughed.

"You looked better with the smile."

"Shut up." I bent down to start picking up the wood. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Freezing stuff. Starting a blizzard. The usual stuff." He said like it was normal.

"I would call that weird but you're Jack Frost." I started handing him the wood.

"Why are you handing me this?" He asked.

"The least you could do for making me stuck in a blizzard and freeze my ass off is help me out with the firewood." I told him.

"Woah so now your cursing. I didn't think you would curse." He said a little shocked.

"Don't act all shocked. Don't let my looks fool you. I'm not some sweet little girl." I told him. "You got that?"

"Yeah but cursing isn't gonna prove that."

I stood up. "You want me to get that bat and knock some sense into you?" I asked.

"First off no, but someone's a little sassy." I saw that stupid smile once again. Well it was kinda cute. I DIDN'T SAY THAT! IGNORE THAT COMMENT! JUST IGNORE IT! HEY YOU RIGHT THERE! IGNORE IT!

"Shut up."

"I'm good." I rolled my eyes. This was gonna be long day.

* * *

**Looks like you have to wait again. :P**


	5. Chapter 6

**Responding to reviews that made me go a little insane this morning. Thanks for day two of my best friend calling me crazy  
**

**Tooth: You shouldn't be worrying about Raven but you should still worry plus Jack is single  
**

**Kangaroo: Well He's pretty freaking awesome to the rest of us!  
**

**North:WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY   
**

**Jack Frost: first you dropped it. second we are talking about creepy fangirl. third ya we all know**

* * *

So Jack ended up helping me take the fire wood inside. We set the fire wood down in the basement. Now my basement is a nice one. It's not like the creepy ones you see in movies. This was a nice basement that has a fireplace and a flat screen tv.

"So why was your staff laying in my backyard?" I asked the winter spirit.

"Who are you talking to?!" My mom, Luna. It means moon is Spanish. I think its a pretty name. She was in the kitchen.

"It wasn't me! It was the tv mom!" I told her. She would never believe me if I said I was talking to Jack Frost.

"Okay!" She responded.

"Let's go to my room instead." I told Jack.

We left the fireplace and headed up stairs to my bedroom so he could tell me why. The frost was still on my wall but it was almost gone now. The frost lost it's beauty. I closed the door.

"So why was your staff laying in my backyard?" I asked the winter spirit.

"I saw a snowball fight and I thought I would help out. I must have dropped my staff. That's pretty stupid of me." He said. "So why did you take my staff?"

"I did not take your staff. I found it in my backyard." I told him."I am not a thief."

"I didn't call you a thief." Jack asked. "I asked why did you take it."

"It was in my backyard and it looked cool, no pun intended, so I toke it out of my backyard before my puppy go t it and chewed it up." I told the ice blue eyed boy. "You should be thanking me for saving the staff from a puppy attack."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Well its safe to say he's annoying for a spirit. Are all spirits this annoying?

* * *

**Looks like you have to wait again. :P**


	6. Chapter 7

**So I been gone updating my Ninjago story and having fun this spring break. Had a water gun and balloon fight on Easter. Not the normal Easter but fun.**

* * *

So we were in my room. We were bored. We didn't have anything to talk about so it was kinda awkward. I was messing with one of my many lego toys. Well until jack saw.

"What's that?" The annoying winter sprit asked me.

"It's a Lego set for Ninjago." I told him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A theme for a lego set." I said with a plain voice.

"It looks like its for 8 year old boys." He told me.

"It is but arrows are made for hunters so make any more comments like that and you'll see how good of a aim I have." I told him.

"Woah, woah, calm down."

"Sorry. People at school tell me that. It's just my normal reaction when people say that." I told him.

"Wait, you're bullied?" He asked with concern.

"Ya, I'm bullied. It doesn't bother me though. So what if they treat me like shit. When they come try to get me to see if they can be in my movie we'll see who's laughing." I told him with a small smile. He laughed.

"So your plan is to turn the tables on them?" He asked with annoying smile.

"Yup. It will be so funny watching them crawl." I laughed.

"You seem a little crazy." He said looking at me like I was mad.

"I'm a little. It runs in the family. So does art and track. I only got the art. My little brother got the track." I took a breath. "I have no clue when my parents will figure thwart out." I told him.

"Yup your crazy." He told me.

"Thank you, that's means so much coming from you." I wiped the fake tears.

"Yup, crazy." He looked outside. "And I have to go. Those kids need help with that snowball fight."

"Don't forget you're staff." I told him.

" Just one time I forget and now that. Just great. Bye." I laughed.

"Bye." I said with a smile. He left though the window. Maybe he'll be a good friend. Just maybe.

* * *

**I made this out of boredom. So everyone who is reading this, thank you! It means a lot to know people will read my randomness. This is all from my crazy mind, so if I don't post calm down. Pitch didn't get me I'm just typing for Ninjago or talking to my best friend spellcaster16. You should look at her stuff. It's really good.**

**Looks like you have to wait again. :P**


	7. Chapter 8

**Anyone else still wish it was winter?  
**

* * *

So about a week later the snow storm was over but the snow wouldn't melt. Well I had time to talk to Jack. Oh well, whatever. Raven didn't know I've been talking to the winter spirit. I haven't told her cause she is Jack Frost obsessed. It's kinda sad. I feel bad for Jack. He has to deal with so many fangirls.

I began to think how I acted around Jack. I acted like I was five at times, other times I acted like I was sixteen. But I really just acted like my self. I acted more like myself around Jack. Well I always acted like myself around my friends. We were still getting to know each other.

He got me to leave my window cracked after I started trusting him a little more. He told me to leave open so he can come in and talk. I told him if he didn't knock first that he would have an arrow though his head, immortal or not.

Right now it was night. I was in my purple fluffy pajama pants and an old t-shirt from my mom when she was my age. My chocolate brown hair was in a ponytail. My hair was curly right now so it looked like a huge puff. I could use the puff as a pillow if I wanted to.

I was laying in my bed drawing in my sketchbook. I was drawing this picture of a person with long brown hair and green eyes. She had a cherry blossom pink dress covered in paint splatters. One of my more random for no reason drawings. I got tired of drawing and closed the book.

I laid out on my bed. "I'm so BOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD!" I yelled.

I heard a knock. I looked to the window. It was Jack. Good, he knocked. "Why are you bored?" He asked.

"Cause I am." I off my bed and went over to the window. Jack was sitting on the roof by the window.

"Am I coming in or are you coming out?" He asked. I opened the window.

"Well I don't have a jacket on, so get in here Lord Snowflakes." I said playfully.

"Sure Miss Ponytail." He joked then came in.

"Done snowing us in yet?" I asked as I closed the window.

"I'm not sure yet. It's fun snowing people in. Some of the kids have some cool snow forts. I want to see them finished." He sat in the corner of my room on the yellow smiley face beanbag after setting his staff down. "Can I have this beanbag?" He asked.

"No, I had it since I was born." I told him.

"Can you sit next to me then? I don't want to yell across the room." He said. I came over to him and sat down on the yellow smiley face beanbag next to him.

"Happy now Lord snowflakes?" I asked.

"Very." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Very mature." He said.

I pretended to be shocked. "Me, mature? That cant' be right." I joked. We laughed.

"I'm sure you can be somewhat mature. You have a puppy." Jack said. As if on que, Rock walked over to us. He licked Jack's foot as if saying hi. I laughed.

"Hello." He said looking at my puppy with a smile. Rock looked up at him then crawled on to my lap. He faced Jack.

My phone went off. I grabbed it. It was a text from Raven. It said, "I saw him! He was heading towards your house. You are gonna tell me if you saw him!" Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shit!

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well my best friend saw you." I started.

"So what's wrong with that?" He asked clueless.

"Well uhhh.. my best friend, Raven, is kinda obsessed with you." I told him while I petted my puppy.

"Umm wow. That's creepy." I could tell he wanted to change the subject. I didn't blame him for wanting to. It makes sense for him to want to right now.

"Do you want to change the subject?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes. "What do you want to change it to?" I asked.

"How are not freezing?" He asked.

I laughed. "I have no fucking clue." I said with a smile. He laughed. "I'm not kidding!" I said trying not to laugh.

"That's the funny part." I lightly punched his shoulder. "Ow?" We busted out laughed. Who knew I would be friends with the spirit of winter.

* * *

**the plot bunny came. Yay**


	8. AN

**I feel terrible about these updates**.** I Haven't updated in forever! Well Let me list my reasons now.**

**1) Reading MSA [Maryland state assessment]**

**2) Math MSA**

**3) Science MSA**

**4) Drama club**

**5) Social Studies [S.S] final**

**6) ALGEBRA 2**

**7) Cleaning my room**

**8) Going to see Iron man 3 [Everyone dies at the end - me trolling]**

**9) Got the Rise of the Guardians video game**

**10) My jack frost cosplay I have been working on since January**

**11) Drama club [I have a lot of words to remember]**

**12) My annoying guy friend that I will call a monster  
**

**13) Got into my Maximum Ride books again **

**Now why I won't update**

**1) GOING TO KINGS DOMAIN TOMORROW**

**2) Science finals**

**3) ALGEBRA FUCKING TWO [if you know me you know why]**

**4) Jack Frost cosplay**

**5) The STUPID formal my friends are forcing me to go against my will [not kidding. im getting kidnapped to go to a dance. someone call the police]**

**6) promotion [from 8th to 9th grade]**

**well that's about it but summer starts in 3 weeks for me so ill update. If you want to get me to update, go pm me or review: UPDATE ALREADY WE ARE BORED HERE. I will hopefully start updating again soon. I might get this weekend cause the 3 day weekend. Well that's all for now so bye. [im bad at ending paragraphs]  
**

**Oh im deleting all my notes when i update this**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Yes I'm finally back. I'm sorry for the wait**

* * *

So after finishing our little laugh-a-thon we got off the beanbag and started messing with stuff in my room. We found stuff from my old Halloween costumes. There were wigs, capes, hats, props, and glasses. There was a lot. Hey I loved dressing up.

Jack found my blue light up glasses. I looked over and saw him put them on. I laughed and put down my black cardboard sword from my ninja costume from two years ago.

"You know those light up, right?" I asked him.

"What lights up, Cymbeline?" He asked clueless.

"The glasses, dumbass!" I walked over to him so I could turn the glasses on for him.

"Hey, there is no need to call me a dumbass." He said a bit annoyed.

"Look at that, you finally cursed." He rolled his eyes. I was standing right in front of him now. I put my arms around his neck and up to the glasses. I had to stand on my toes. Jack was really cold up close. But also kind of warm at the same time. I think I liked it. It was different but in a good way. Who knew?

"Wh-what are you doing?' He asked a bit nervous. I guess he never had a girl this close to him before.

"I'm trying to find the button to turn on the glasses." I found the button and pressed it. The glasses lit up. I smiled and looked at him. Little blue flashes of light happened on the glasses. I moved my hands down to his neck. "So, do you like the glasses?" I asked.

His face was red from blush. Was he really blushing, from this? No guy likes me for me. "Y-yea." He managed to get out. It was cute to see him like this. It really was. It was a whole different side of him to see. I liked it. He looked down but then looked right back up. I smiled. Good move Jack. If you started staring there you be dead.

"Is being this close to a girl new to you?" I asked with a small blush.

"A l-little." He said nervous, trying not to face me. I slid my hands from around his neck down to his hands. I grabbed his hands and put his hands on my hips. I put my arms around his neck. His face was redder than a tomato. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked at me shocked. His face asked, "Why did you do that?"

"I did that cause I like you." I took the glasses off of him, turned off the light and dropped them on the floor.

"Y-you like me?" He asked in his state of nervousness and shock. "I thought you liked me as a friend?" He was quite confused.

"I like you more than a friend." I said blushing a bit.

"You do?" He asked calming down some.

"Yes. Do you like me more than just a friend too?" I asked. He nodded.

"I do, Cymbeline. You're not joking, right?" He asked now wanting to know.

"Tell me, would I joke about this?" I kissed him right on the lips. He seamed shocked for a second but then kissed me back. His lips were cold, but not so cold I would get frostbite on contact. He smelled of cookies and peppermint. It made me feel safe. Safe in his arms. Safe to be with him. We pulled off at the same time smiling.

He pulled me into a hug. We stayed quiet, but we didn't care and didn't mind. All we knew is that we were done being just friends, we knew we just became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Now who thought I would ever kiss Jack Frost? I know I didn't.

* * *

**Yes I'm ending it there but there will be more. Now I'm going to bed. Sandy has been glaring at me to go to sleep already. Jack has been telling me to finish and post this already**


End file.
